metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PED Marine
PED Marine, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:35, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Secret code MYF39. Cute means to hide it, now give me your source. Metroidhunter32 The link to my main page didn't go through so just look around for me. Metroidhunter32 23:08, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ha that one went through now tell me your greatest source. :Weird. I visit that site too. =P MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:41, 15 May 2008 21:41, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::Haha :D Well.. thats weird ^^ PED Marine 21:43, 15 May 2008 (UTC) - Good hunting! Curse you why won't you tell me??? (wink wink) yes I have deleated it tell me how you hid it please. Metroidhunter32 22:09, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I made you add something different to your dark visor zone. Metroidhunter32 22:13, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Thats ok Metroidhunter ;) I would have done it anyway! But I gave you my source though.. Dident you get it? It was bellow my name, and since you deleted my message I'm sure you would have seen it.. That first text was just a distraction and a bunch of crap, just in case anyone else would have seen it(I thought you would find my source bellow my name since you found my code first time). In case you dident get it i will give it to you one more time.. PED Marine 14:05, 16. May 2008 (UTC) - Good Hunting! How would I have known you wanted me to deleate it if I hadn't found the message? Please tell me how you hid it. Metroidhunter32 22:16, 16 May 2008 (UTC) By the way you didn't give it to me again. I used the dark visor on the whole page and didn't see it. I know what the word means I won't tell anyone though because I got the source off Metroidhunter32's page. He didn't deleate it fast enough. Scincerly, aguywithnoname May I please have some help. I'm sorry to bother you but you are the friendliest guy on the sight that I've met. I am stuck on Emperor ing. Do you have any tips for beating him? By the way the aguywithnoname post was my little brother he has been in a bad mood ever scince he got banned. Metroidhunter32 23:16, 17 May 2008 (UTC) if you found this put 4 on your next message to me and I will tell you my greatest source.)! :(4): Thanks!^^ This means alot to me :D. And yes I know how to beat Emperor Ing, just tell me where you got stuck and I'll see what I can do.^^ - PED Marine 23:18, (17. May = Norwegian national day!) 2008 (UTC) - Good Hunting! ::You know that anybody who edits this section can read what you say. BTW: aguywithnoname was only blocked for a day. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:17, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, I know. For me its the same who reads this... =P - PED Marine 13:24, 18. May (UTC) - Good hunting! Don't need help any more I was stuck on the last stage of him. But your a little late, I beat him and dark samus about 5 minutes ago. Thanks for asking though. Metroidhunter32 17:25, 18 May 2008 (UTC) I said I would put my source and I will. I find that the games themself have more information than any website. Scratch that last comment I thought again and relized taht of all the sights I have been on that this one is the best of them all. Metroidhunter32 01:38, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Indeed - I agree, this is the best one^^ - PED Marine 15:35, 20. May 2008 (UTC) zergling Hi there my name is zergling as u can tell im a lil new to this and i dont know how to make my own page i was hopin to make it like urs with the image and all if u could tell me how that would b great thanks. : Hey zergling =D Well first of all you have to know how to edit... Do you? It’s easy, do you see on the top of this screen where it says: "Edit page" or "Edit this page"? Click on that (but of course you have to do it on your own page though... which in your case is: User:Zergling). Then you can write stuff about yourself like: what games you play or what you are interested in, etc… If you want to add pictures on your page you have to find a nice picture, and then click “Edit this page”. After you have done that you have to write something like this: :[ right(or left – not both!)|px ] :- Or if you want to have it like me you can start with a “infobox” which you can make by writing something like this: :{ {Infobox Creature :|name = (Zergling) :|image = [ jpg|right(or left – not both!)| px ] :|caption = :|species = Human (etc…) :|death = Active :|gender = Male (or female) :|homeworld = Earth (etc…) :} } :If there is anything else you might wonder about you are free to ask me… But I’m sure an admin would be much more helpful! =D These 2 admins are very helpful: MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } and [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs). :– PED Marine 14:43, 19. May 2008 (UTC) – Good hunting! Issues with your conduct on-wiki Hello PED Marine, and good job editing the wiki! However, I noticed that you are being uncivil, for example in this edit to Talk:Ooromine II. Incivility is not tolerated on the wiki, and consider this your only warning - if you continue to be uncivil to other editors, you will be blocked from editing. On a different note, you made 8 edits to Talk:Oormine II and 11 (count 'em, 11!) edits to Ooromine II! Sysops now have a page patrolling tool, which allows for coordinated removal of vandalism, however, making tons of edits to a page makes it difficult for us to do our job. Please use the "Show preview" button next to the "Save page" button to see how your edit will appear without saving the page. This can save you a lot of trouble, so you don't have to save the page just to see how it will work, you can instead preview the edit. However, this is also considered to be disruptive on a large scale, and while it probably won't get you blocked, it will get other users angry, which may result in disciplinary action (to you or other users). Again, this is your only warning: Please be civil when dealing with other users, and please preview your edits before saving them. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:37, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :I see. Shouldn’t have been acting like that =P… I’m sorry and it won’t happen again! But, I’m not quite sure what you mean about being uncivil though… However, thanks for telling me about that “Show preview” button. =D I didn’t know we could do that… :I will try keeping that detailed warning in my mind next time I edit. ; D. Thanks =D. :BTW: is there any site where I can see the rules around here? - PED Marine 13:53, 21. May 2008 (UTC) :: And one more thing: about those 11 changes I had... I was actually trying to add a picture though, but it could never show up... Diden't know why, but all struggeling I had made me go kinda crazy =P, and after I had struggled with that picture I saw the comments.. heh.. and I think you know the rest of the story.. I just want you to know that I'm really ashambed about my actions.. I'm sorry - PED Marine 21:53, 21. May 2008 (UTC) :::See Category:Policies and please preview your edits, I had to patrol your talk page a few times. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:18, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::We also steal many policies from Wikipedia, and we don't bother to move them here :P Take a look at some of their's too (I don't have a handy link though). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:54, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Vote! Attention, all Wikitroid users! The Samus Aran page is going to undergo a sweep soon and we need your help in choosing a new main image for the article! Please go to the Talk:Samus Aran page and vote for the picture you feel is best for the new main image. Thank you and continue editing. User:Tuckerscreator 17:40 01 May 2009 what bra gjort means bra gjort means well done 19:07, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Uh... PED Marine hasn't edited since 2008. You're talking to a brick wall here... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:26, June 6, 2011 (UTC)